


Stop, cough, hop on, hop off

by Randominity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make you do things?" Liam asks softly, putting it together. "You-- Lou, you can't be asking me to force you to--"</p><p>"Not like that," Louis shakes his head, his cheeks reddening as he looks up at Liam again. "I was thinking more like... you just can't wait sometimes, or you-- well, maybe a <i>bit</i> like that," he admits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop, cough, hop on, hop off

"I just can't understand you sometimes," Louis says, flicking the brim of Liam's snapback with his fingers as Liam crowds him into the wall of their hotel room.

Liam laughs as Louis lifts his arms to drape them over Liam's shoulders, and he shuffles closer to get his hands behind Louis, sliding them round his waist. "How do you mean?" he asks, tilting his head back as Louis' hands clasp together behind his neck, his thumb hooking in the back of his snapback and pulling, tugging the brim up in front.

"Don't you ever want to get rough with me?" Louis asks him, nipping at his lips teasingly. The brim of Liam's snapback pushes up against Louis' fringe, flattening it back off his forehead. "I'm gonna take this snapback," he warns. "I'm gonna take it and I'm going to flush it down the toilet. Whatever will you do?"

"Reckon I'll have to get a new snapback," Liam sighs. "I'll have a snapback for every day of the tour and every venue and every country we go to. I'll have a snapback for every place that has a name, and you'll have to back up every toilet in the world, every hotel we're staying in."

"That sounds like a challenge," Louis declares. "You know you don't have to be all--" he shrugs. "You don't always have to be so nice."

"I can get rough," Liam argues. "We," he lowers his voice and pushes back on Louis, feeling the resistance when Louis' back hits the wall, "have got rough before." He shakes his head to loosen his snapback and lets Louis pull it off the rest of the way, dropping it to the floor. _Another one down_ , he thinks.

"That's, like," Louis' voice starts out raspy. He clears his throat, vibrating beneath Liam's lips as Liam presses kisses to the bared skin there, bites him slightly. "Playfighting's different," he says. "I like it, I like that, but don't you ever want to like--" he shoves back at Liam with his hips, and Liam pulls him in, grinding against him a moment as he trails his lips back up to Louis' face, kisses him, open mouthed and wet. "I don't know," Louis admits, breathing into Liam's mouth, and then he says, "don't you ever want to do it like we're not playing around?"

Liam pulls out of their half-kiss, still palming Louis' hips where they're joined. He can feel the hard line of Louis' dick slotted against his, and they keep leaning in on a barely perceptible rhythm, little nudges of pressure that keep Liam warm and flush. "What, like if I was angry with you?" Liam asks carefully. They've never really fought, Louis and Liam, or any of the boys, really; not physically. Even at his angriest, even if he'd entertained thoughts of hitting Louis, he never had, and even Louis can understand a limb forcibly removed or stopped from some offensive activity.

"No, not like you're angry," Louis says, looking down at Liam's mouth. His fingers are barely joined together behind Liam's neck now, and he traces his thumbs up and down the skin, tickling the short hairs at Liam's nape. "Just like you, like, have to make me stop, sometimes. Or--" he licks his lips. "Or do things. Both ways."

Liam starts to draw back further, reeling, but he can feel Louis' grip start to break and he senses pulling out of his grasp right now would communicate exactly the wrong message, so he raises one hand to brace himself against the wall beside Louis' head instead. Either way, he needs to lean on something. "Make you do things?" Liam asks softly, putting it together. "You-- Lou, you can't be asking me to force you to--"

"Not like that," Louis shakes his head, his cheeks reddening as he looks up at Liam again. "I was thinking more like... you just can't wait sometimes, or you-- well, maybe a _bit_ like that," he admits. "That's weird, to want that. Isn't it." He says it more like a statement than a question, like he's challenging Liam to argue with him.

 _People like all sorts of things_ , Liam wants to tell him, but he's not sure it's what Louis needs or wants to hear right now. It's not something Liam can imagine wanting himself, being forced to do something, whether he wanted to do it originally or not. He's known Louis to provoke him for years now, trying to get under Liam's skin by any means necessary, and Liam has always assumed, as with every other aspect of play and antagonism both with his friends and with people who hoped to get a rise out of him, that it was a thirst for reaction that underscored Louis' behavior. The thought that Louis could ever act on something simply because he wanted to be _made to stop_ has never occurred to Liam. Still, if what Louis wants is for Liam to agree with him, that what Louis wants _is_ weird, that Liam doesn't understand it, that he doesn't know if he can indulge it, well. Liam won't give him that.

It isn't that Liam doesn't think, but that he thinks more slowly than Louis does, the penny dropping for him a beat after it does for Louis. The silence goes on too long for Louis, who separates his hands and pushes on Liam's shoulders, forcing him back with outstretched fingers. "Right, then," he says loudly, his voice brittle. "I'll try not to be too weird when I suck your dick." He drops his hands to Liam's trousers, aggressively yanking his belt free from the buckle, like sucking Liam's dick is the absolute last thing Louis wants to do.

It doesn't bode well for the blowjob he's about to receive, Liam thinks, but it startles something awake in him, seeing Louis' red face set in anger, though Liam knows it's less that than bog standard embarrassment. Louis' probably angry at himself for letting it be known what he wanted, what he thought Liam might judge him for. Liam let him feel that, he realises, and he doesn't know how to apologise because to say it now would mean they'd have to acknowledge they had this conversation and _that_ , Liam knows, is not something Louis would want to do. He does the next best thing, which is to put his hands on Louis' shoulders and squeeze, making him pause in his furious splitting of Liam's flies.

"What?" Louis says sharply. "Am I not doing it _nicely_ enough for you?" he sneers, and now Liam suspects he's being wound up on purpose.

Liam narrows his eyes at him. "Are you playing right now?" he asks. "Answer me seriously."

Louis sets his jaw and narrows his eyes back, but not before Liam can see how huge his pupils are. "What do _you_ think?" he says, his voice even.

Liam squeezes Louis' shoulders again, pushing in harder with his thumbs as he considers it, and then he bears down firmly with his weight until he feels Louis resist, holding Liam's gaze with his lips slightly parted. Liam pushes again, harder, feels Louis push back, hook his fingers more deeply into the waistband of Liam's pants, and then he buckles, knees bending as he stumbles down and has to catch himself on the floor. He stares up at Liam with newly widened eyes, and Liam keeps him there, holds him so tightly he can feel the edges of his thumbnails bite into the fleshy pads of his thumbs. Liam stares back, his own mouth open even though he can only take shallow breaths, awed at the sight of Louis forced down upon his knees, waiting and wary. He licks his lips. "Suck my dick, then," he says, "go on," and his voice comes out gruff, as he slides one hand up into Louis' hair, curling it into a fist to grip a handful at the base of Louis' skull. He reaches up with the other hand to finish pulling his cock out of his pants. He fists it once, then holds it at the base, gathering his nerve, before he directs Louis' head in, aims his cock at Louis' mouth.

Louis closes his mouth and his eyes before his face meets Liam's cock, letting Liam rub the tip over his lips, mostly dry but for a swipe of pre-come that shines at the corner of Louis' mouth. "I asked you nicely," Liam tells him, trying to sound firm, because if Louis wants to be forced along at every step he might as well be consistent, and he tugs at Louis' hair, tipping his head back and then pushing it forward again into Liam's dick, bumping his cheek and chin and the seal of his lips until Louis parts them to lick them and then Liam guides himself inside, quickly, knowing and trusting that Louis won't bite.

Louis' mouth is wet and warm and just as greedy as if he were taking charge, even as he whimpers around Liam, breathing through his nose. His eyes flutter open again to blink up at Liam, his mouth full and nostrils flaring. The red in his face has spread down over his neck and Liam can see it creep toward his collarbones above the stretched collar of his vest. "If you need me to stop," Liam tells him, feeling flush himself, "tap my arm, all right?" Louis nods minutely, lips already slick as Liam rocks him back and then down again on his cock, and then Liam tests him, pushes him farther, past the point where Louis makes a choked sound in his throat, until Louis starts to push back on Liam's hand with his own head.

He waits a moment more, listening to Louis breathing through his nose, lips tight near the base of Liam's cock, but aside from a noisy swallow, Louis doesn't protest, and when he pushes again, Louis' hands come up to hold on to Liam's sagging jeans, but nowhere near his arms. He gags but doesn't stop Liam, not even when Liam pulls him off and pushes him down again, to the same point. He gets Liam's dick slick, starting to drool, and the back of his throat is tight, not like the couple of times they've tried him deepthroating before, relaxed and slow and easy. "God, Louis," Liam groans, digging his fingers even tighter in Louis' hair as he moves him faster, trying not to buck forward every time he forces Louis down. The sound of Louis choking and gagging and _not stopping him_ is maddening, sick and wrong and wet and _desperate_ ; the silken pull of Louis' hair and the vulnerable base of his skull beneath Liam's fingers makes him feel powerful. Louis' life is here beneath Liam's hand and his breath is given by Liam's permission and Liam reels with the immensity of what he's been entrusted.

He pulls Louis off of his cock entirely and looks at him properly, takes in his wet, reddened mouth and red-rimmed eyes. Louis stares up at the ceiling, head tilted back and blinking rapidly. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth," Liam tells him, trembling, because he doesn't think he can stand still for this much longer. Louis pulls against his grip with a nod, lowering his hands to his jeans to split his flies over his own hardon, straining in his pants, but he doesn't pull himself out or touch himself. He simply swallows, Adam's apple bobbing, the smallest mark blooming where Liam was giving him a lovebite earlier.

The slide of his dick into Louis' mouth is easier than ever now that Liam can hold Louis where he wants him, and he fucks him with steady strokes, wanks himself off into Louis' mouth as though he was alone. He's going to be wanking off to this for the rest of his life, Liam thinks, to the sight of Louis' hands curled over his own thighs, twitching and stopping himself from making fists. Liam lets go of his cock at last, stopping feeding it to Louis from the base, and wipes a tear away from Louis' temple where they've been tracking back into his hair as he stares up. It shouldn't be beautiful, any of this, but Louis is, forced still by Liam's own hand, both of them knowing Liam could bury himself to the hilt if he wanted to and that Louis could take it, _would_ take it. Liam's orgasm is building in hot waves rushing through his body, and he pumps faster, stroking erratically, cups the side of Louis' face with his free hand.

"I'm gonna come," he warns. "Gonna come down the back of your throat," he says. "Tell me to stop, if you don't want to," he pants after a moment, while he still can, feeling it come on. "Tell me, Tommo, I'm gonna--"

The noise Louis makes when Liam pushes past the resistance in his throat is pained and intoxicating, and Liam can't tell, as he pulses out the start of his orgasm, if it's because of Liam or because Louis' got his hand on his own dick at last, pulling it out as he's forced straighter on his knees to take what Liam gives him. Glancing down, Liam can see Louis squeeze the base of his cock as it spurts up over his own hand, even as Liam is finishing in Louis' mouth. "Oh, christ," he breathes, half sobbing in disbelief as he pulls Louis off at last, slackens his hand in Louis' hair and lets Louis settle back on his heels. "You've-- I can't believe you were--"

Louis lets himself fall the rest of the way onto his back, cock still out, panting raggedly, and Liam crawls over him to lie down next to him. "I, uh--" Louis' voice is barely a whisper; Liam cringes. They're lucky they haven't got a show for the next couple of nights. "I think I've lost my voice," Louis says, rubbing the side of his hand off on the bottom of his shirt.

"You'll have to be on vocal rest for our days off," Liam agrees. He pokes Louis in the upper arm. "It's almost like you've thought this through."

"I don't plan things," Louis protests hoarsely, though that's not what Liam said. "I don't think about you forcing me round--"

"Isn't that kind of exactly what you said--" Liam starts.

"--having your way with me like some kind of big--" Louis clears his throat weakly. "--animal--"

"Now, listen here--" Liam argues.

"--who can't control himself," Louis whispers. "Who wants me so badly it makes him crazy."

Liam closes his mouth on a further protest and stops to smile. "You do make me crazy," he says. "Look at what you made me do."

"I did make you," Louis croaks happily. "I wear the trousers here. You didn't even get in mine."

"I didn't," Liam agrees. "You all right?" he checks in with him.

"I might, _possibly_ ," Louis clears his throat again, "be sick in a moment, but otherwise, brilliant." He shakes his head, then reaches out to take Liam's hand. "Bit weird, though, innit," he says.

Liam pulls his hand into a fist inside Louis' grasp and this time, he doesn't pause. "It was _brilliant_ ," he says at once. " _Fuck the haters_ ," he sings, and giggles until Louis joins in, and then he kisses him and kisses him until the flush in Louis' cheeks cools down beneath his palms.

end.


End file.
